The Administrative Core of the UCSF Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) provides leadership, infrastructure, administrative support, and advice and oversight to the other components and members of the DERC. The Center Director (or when absent, the Associate Director) provides day-to-day leadership and interactions with the Directors of the Programs and Cores that constitute the DERC, administrative staff and DERC membership. The Center Director, together with the Directors of the four Research Programs (in Islet Biology, Obesity & Metabolism, Autoimmunity & Inflammation, and Translation) constitute the Executive Committee. The Executive Committee meets quarterly and, when necessary on an ad hoc basis, to set long-range goals in consultation with the Directors of the Pilot & Feasibility and Enrichment Programs and with a Core Coordinating Committee consisting of all four Core Directors and an overall Director of Cores. The Core Coordinating Committee discusses issues and solutions related to Core operations and the provision of Core services to the DERC membership. The Executive Committee also evaluates the external reviews from the Pilot & Feasibility applications and ensures continuing mentorship and advice to Pilot & Feasibility grant recipients. The Executive Committee meets annually with an External Advisory Committee which provides valuable insights into the scientific and operational directions of the DERC. A biannual meeting of the Executive Committee with an Internal Advisory Committee, which consists of institutional leaders with interests in DERC-related research, provides valuable insights about DERC progress in relationship with University goals. The DERC interfaces with its membership, the NIDDK, other NIH Diabetes Centers, and the lay community through this organizational structure and through outreach programs including the Enrichment Program, the Pilot & Feasibility grant program and its web site and other informational materials.